The Chosen
by xBeastsosa
Summary: Percy Jackson is supposed to be one of the 4 chosen. He then meets a new girl at his school named Annabeth Chase that turns his world, upside down. Can he manage to beat whatever lies ahead? Will he survive? Read to find out! Disclaimer: I do not own most of the characters in my story. I also do not own PJatO Enjoy reading!
1. The Chosen

**A/N - Hey guys! This is my first fanfic so please enjoy, and remember this, the only way for me to upload a new chapter is to get to a certain amount of reviews, so, the review number to get the next chapter is... 5 or more reviews! Enjoy. Please take notice that there are no greek gods in this story. Sorry to some of you who wanted them.**

* * *

_**Percy P.O.V**_

_**Chapter One - The Chosen**_

Percy fell asleep the moment his head hit the pillow. As he slept, two bright lights were hovering over him.

"Is he the one?"

Then the darkness came and fell upon the room.

* * *

I woke up to an alarm beeping.

"Oh no! I'm gonna be late!" I quickly got dressed, brushed my teeth, and started running out the door the moment I locked it. I ran as fast as I could, trying not to be late for the third time this week. As I ran inside Goode Highschool, I grabbed my stuff and ran towards my room. My step-dad (his real name was Paul) was teaching English. He was my step-dad after a few years because my real dad moved away to the ocean saying he may never come back.

When I got in when the bell rang.

"You're late the third time this week." said Paul. "That's detention for three hours today, after school." I groaned. I then sat next to my girlfriend - Rachel - who flashed me a smile.

"Alright class." started. "Today we are getting a new student. Her name is -"

"Annabeth. Annabeth Chase." said a girl who just rushed in the door. I couldn't stop staring at her. I ignored the glares from Rachel as I noticed the new girl's princess curls. Somebody from the back row whistled. It was Luke Castellan, the jock of the school, quarterback of the football team and the one who was determined to get captain of the swimming team. Annabeth blushed as she sat behind me also hearing the whistle.

English class passed by like a breeze. The next class was a bit easier, greek mythology. As I sat down, I noticed that she was in my class again, and this time, she chose to sit by me once again.

"Hey." I said.

"Hi." She replied. She must have noticed me staring because soon she turned away. I saw that the greek teacher - - started scribbling stuff on the board so I grabbed my notebook out and started copying. Soon, asked the class a question.

"Okay, can anyone tell me how to spell-" He was cut off by some noise that sounded like FRRRTT! Soon, the whole class was laughing at a kid named Josh. As he slunk back in his chair, obviously embarrassed.

After greek, I headed toward lunch sitting at the table I usually sit at with Luke, Nico, Thalia, Grover, and Rachel. They all greeted him as he sat down.

"Guess what?" Nico said. Nico was a kid with pale skin that was almost blue and an emo-ish look.

"What?" Everyone at the table replied.

"I asked out a girl." Everyone started clapping at that.

"What girl and what did she say?" Thalia asked

"It was Katie and she said no." I noticed that Thalia sighed with relief.

"Ohh! You got rejected!" I heard Grover say. Everyone laughed. Then, I saw something out of the corner of my eye. A flash of golden hair. The new girl came and sat by Luke.

"What is _she_ doing here?" Rachel asked. Nobody replied as they all were staring at her.

"Hello? Is anyone there?"

"Hey! Yeah we're here! Are you here?" Nico replied. Some people snickered. Rachel then scrunched up her nose and began to get up and walk away to the popular girls.

"So, is it just us?" I asked.

"Guess so." The new girl replied. I just now remembered her from this morning.

After school, I went to the detention room hosted by today. She was well over her 40's and she was wearing a flowered dress today. I took a seat and began to play with a pencil. I flipped it and caught it, each time throwing it a bit higher. Soon, saw that.

"Stop that now Percy Jackson!" she hissed. It seemed like I didn't even hear her. As I kept flipping it, the pencil struck the ceiling and stuck there like it was glued. "I'll go get the janitor." She growled, ice in her voice. I then took that chance and as soon as she was gone, I jumped out the window and drove away in my Prius.

* * *

**So how was it so far? Good bad? Review your suggestions and tell me if I need to type more in for a chapter. Thanks for reading! The goal is 5+ today so get those reviews in!**


	2. The Coin

**A/N Alright guys, screw the goal! I will try to post new chapters up everyday and I've been itching to get this one out, so here it is and enjoy! Plus, here's a free cookie for reading (::) thanks! :D**

* * *

**_Percy P.O.V_**

**_Chapter 2 - The Coin_**

After yesterday and today at school, I was tired so I slumped in my dorm bed. As I found the remote and turned on the T.V, I went to the small kitchen and noticed the schedule.

**SWIMMING SCHEDULE**

**HOST - COACH HEDGE**

**MONDAY - 5:00 PM**

**TUESDAY - 4:00 PM**

**WEDNESDAY - 6:00 PM**

**THURSDAY - 7:00 PM**

**FRIDAY - 5:00 PM**

**SATURDAY - 7:00 PM**

Today was Friday. I then checked the time on the clock and it read 4:30. I quickly got my gym back and put my trunks - which were sea-green - my phone, my extra t-shirt, and my picture of Rachel. I smiled.

As I headed toward the door, there was a knock and so I answered it. The person was none other than the new comer, Annabeth.

"Oh, um... hey. I live across from you so..." She started.

"Okay. Well, I have to go. See you later." I replied then locked and headed toward the pool.

When I arrived, I saw my girlfriend - Rachel - along with the other guy's girlfriends at the stands. She flashed me a smile as I headed towards the locker room. After I showered and changed, I went out and did a few laps. Then I got out of the water as the whistle blew. Now, coach Hedge was a beefy man with a gray beard and wore a New York Yankees cap. He had black jeans and a white t-shirt on.

The members on the swim team were; Luke, Ethan, Travis and Connor Stoll, and myself.

"Alright! Listen up cupcakes! I want you all to do 10 laps today and the winner will receive a special gift from me, the amazing, COOAACH, HEDGE!" He announced. "Okay cupcakes, now line up and remember, 10 laps! And the other prize for winning is being captain!" I stiffened after he said that. I always dreamed of being the team captain. Now's my chance. Everyone lined up on the boards and when the whistle blew, we all jumped in. I hit the end only once but new that when he came up on the other side, I was done.

"Whoa! New record Jackson! 4.8! You are truly, a water beast." Hedge said. I liked the sound of that. Then I sat down on a bench and waited for the others. As Luke came up just two minutes before me, he glared as he saw me up before him. Then it was Travis, Ethan, and Connor next to come up.

As we waited for the results of who got team captain and the special prize, we just stood there, dripping wet and not even bothering to move. When he turned around, he announced the winner.

"The person that gets the prize is... PERCY! He will now lead as captain, with Luke as a sub-captain." Luke's face fell. He looked at me and gave me a 'I'll kill you for taking the captain spot' look while I got up and headed to get my prize. I received a black and blue box with a ribbon on top. When I opened it, there was a coin. A single coin that had a 'P' on the front and a 'J' on the back. It was gold with a bit of water on it from my wet hand.

"A coin..." I whispered to myself.

* * *

**So how did you like it? Good? Bad? Review! Remember, I gave you a cookie. (::) thanks for reading. :) I know pretty short but still...**


	3. Going Crazy

**A/N Hey guys! What's that? I think some people want more Percabeth so this is a quick message to all of you that want it. Percabeth is going to be in a later chapter, probably at chapter 4 or 5. So just wait a little bit and I think this story is going to be one of my main stories. Thanks a lot for reading and supporting my story. Thanks guys! Also, reviews make me post new chapters sooner so please review! :D**

* * *

_**Percy P.O.V**_

_**Chapter 3 - Going Crazy**_

After swimming practice, I got to my dorm and wanted some help on what this coin was all about. I decided to go to Grover's, but he said he would be at a save the whales program or something like that. I then thought of Nico. Nah, he's too emo to understand. I then looked at the dorm across from me. 'Maybe...' I thought. I then decided to go knock on Annabeth's door. I went over and started knocking with the coin in my hand. When she opened it, she had a towel wrapped around her and started saying,

"I'm sorry to bother you when you were -" she then cut me off.

"Its okay." she said. "I'm used to my mom doing it to me. Come on in. I already finished showering."

I walked in and surprised, she changed her dorm up a bit. It had a lot of books (go figure), a bunch of blueprints of who knows what, and a bunch of pictures of her. The one I liked was when she was standing at the Lincoln Memorial. She looked proud, like she built it personally herself. I walked over to a couch and sat down while she went to her room to change.

When she got back, I asked her about the coin taking it out at the same time.

"Hmm... I'm not sure what this is. But the question I'm wondering is, why are you here so late at night." she replied. I looked at my watch and it read 8:47. I blushed.

"Sorry." I replied. I stood up and she stood up as well. I started walking toward the door while she ran and opened it for me but instead of helping me, it hurt me. I hit the side of the door just as it had been opened.

"Oh my gosh! Are you alright?" Her voice sounded distant and far away as the darkness was closing in.

In my dream, I was in a black room. I walked forward then stopped when something moved. I saw a tiny shed of light and ran towards it. The shimmering light moved away. Then, right when I was about to touch it, I was being sucked in the blackness. I heard a scream. A terrifying scream that started to fade away as I was pulled into the darkness. Then, I couldn't breathe. It started getting harder and harder to breath. It felt like I was drowning, suffocating in the blackness.

I saw a hand. Reaching out to the glowing hand I grabbed it, unable to move. The hand pulled and pulled and suddenly, there was a loud POP as I flew out of the darkness. I started coughing and chocking wanting air. Soon, I caught my breath. I was breathing again. I opened my eyes and took in my surroundings. There was a vast meadow and a bunch of flowers. There was a little house. I walked up to it, feeling a bit queasy, but the queasiness melted away as I stepped in the house.

"You are the one, Perseus Jackson, that will save us all." A voice said in my head.

"What? Where are you? Show yourself!" I yelled out.

"A loyal one. That is sometimes the worst, but also the best at the same time. Your fate will come soon, young one." This time it was a girl's voice. Finally, I was coming to.

"Percy! Percy! Wake up!" I heard someone say. I then opened my eyes slowly, due to the blinding light in the room. My head throbbed with pain. I tried to focus on the person in front of me but it was a bit hard, seeing double made my head hurt more. I blinked a couple of times then I finally got the picture of the people surrounding me.

"He's alive!" I heard Travis say.

"No sh-" I heard Thalia about to say but was interrupted by RED.

"OH MY GOSH! PERCY! YOU SCARED ME! THANK GOD YOUR ALIVE!" She tackled me with a hug.

"W- where is she..." I said weakly.

"I'm right here don't worry about a thing." Rachel replied.

"No... An... Annabeth..." I said. Rachel then had tears in her eyes as she ran away crying. I had just lost my girlfriend.

* * *

**A/N Okay, so it seems to me it might be 5. But review to tell me what chapter you want Percabeth on! 4 or 5! Thanks for reading. :)**


	4. The One For Me

**A/N Alright guys, I am going to post 2 up today! :D New record. But, it was only because someone named Chazaq was the first to review this story so far. Now, he said to do 4 and 5 BOTH but, I'm going to start doing Percabeth on chapter 4 so please enjoy! :)  
**

* * *

**Annabeth P.O.V**

**Chapter 4 - The One For Me**

When I opened the door to be polite, it hit Percy in the head. I can't believe it! The one thing I try to do nice and he gets hurt. Well, that's just how my life goes. I dragged him all the way down the hallway until someone saw me. It was Luke. He was wearing his football jersey and some jeans. He looked a bit more dangerous when I noticed the nasty scar running down his face. But I actually had my first crush when I saw him during class. Well, the first crush I ever had in Highschool anyway. But, when he saw me he asked what happened and I told him. I asked him to help me carry him to the nurse's office and reluctantly, he did. I then blushed as our hands touched because he was taking the side where Percy's hands were. I grabbed the feet of Percy and we headed toward the office. When the office secretary saw him, she then yelled for the nurse.

"Is he going to be okay?" I asked her.

"He's going to be fine. Don't worry about a thing sweetie." She replied. I then went back to my dorm and had trouble sleeping. When I decided I needed some water, I turned on my lamp light and noticed something glinting. 'A coin like the one Percy had.' I though. I picked up the coin noticing the 'A' on the front and the 'C' on the back. Percy had a 'P' and a 'J' on his. I could be the initials of our names but, that couldn't be possible right? I was staying up a little bit examining the mystery coin and when my eyes got droopy, I set it on the table, turned off the light, and fell asleep in my bed.

The next day, I got dressed, combed my hair, and headed outside my dorm. Today was Saturday so I could do whatever I want. I have the coin that had my initials in my pocket. I was dressed in a gray shirt that clings to my body and jeans. When I was walking, I could hear someone crying nearby. I was startled by what happened next.

"It's _your_ fault that me and Percy broke up!" the girl yelled angrily at me. "Why did you have to come to this school and ruin everything! I HATE YOU!" she then ran off crying her eyes out. 'What did I do?' I asked myself. Then I walked to the nurse's room and found Percy in there with a couple of other kids. They all looked up at me and the first that said something was the boy named Nico.

"Why are you here? Did you do this? Are you Annabeth because Percy just said your name." he asked me.

"I'm here because I'm the one who carried him in. I did this but it was an accident. Yes, I am Annabeth and he said my name?" I replied.

"Yeah he did. He was all like 'Annabeth' and we were like 'whaaat?' so yeah I think he wants to talk to you." said the girl named Thalia. Then, they all got up and left me alone with Percy. I went over and sat on the bed and he looked up at me. He was in a bad condition. He has a big swollen bump on his forehead where the door hit him.

"Hey... Annabeth?" he said weakly.

"Yeah? I'm here." I replied.

"I know why... there was... a coin with my... initials..." He said. I let him explain his vivid dream while stopping at one point wanting a drink of water. When he finished, I was shocked.

"There was a voice?" I asked.

"Yeah..." he replied. There was a dull silence. Then his hand touched mine and I blushed. My face felt hot. Talking to a boy like this was unnatural for me to do. I was never really liked at my old school. But at this one, I feel welcome. Then I did something unimaginable. I leaned in and kissed him on the lips. His lips tasted salty. He leaned in. And soon, we were like that, together.

* * *

**A/N Well? How did you like it? I know a bit of a cheesy ending but hey! There's Percabeth. And just so you know, I never wrote a story like this so thanks for reading. Also, leave some suggestions by reviewing! :) **


End file.
